


Любимый, прекрасный, чужой

by Dafna536



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Разобраться в том бардаке, который Джим устроил из их отношений, будет сложнее, чем убрать физические следы произошедшего.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorite, Lovely Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073370) by [agentlithium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlithium/pseuds/agentlithium). 



> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)
> 
> нанесение лёгких телесных повреждений

Возвращение в реальность было стремительным и жёстким. Джим стоял перед дверью в собственную спальню, не находя в себе сил даже заглянуть туда, не то что зайти. Изнутри слышалось судорожное дыхание и время от времени — короткие всхлипы. Освальд плакал. Джим слушал молча. Бывший солдат и полицейский, а на самом деле — трус. Его мужественность была лишь бравадой, и со временем он привык к ней; но даже после всего, что он натворил, зная все свои недостатки, он так и не нашёл в себе смелости признать, что под отлично сидящим костюмом, за лазурной голубизной глаз прятался монстр. Злобное, эгоистичное, кровожадное животное. Оно вцепилось в Джима мёртвой хваткой, не давая вздохнуть, бросая от любовника к любовнику, дёргая за ниточки и лишая права голоса. Оно олицетворяло все стрессы, всю необходимость быть совершенством, всё непринятие и отвержение. Джим сражался с ним, как мог. В отличие от монстров, с которыми Джим сталкивался каждый день на службе, этого было невозможно убить. Лучшее, что удалось Джиму — притвориться, что его не существует. В последнее время монстр редко высовывал голову, хотя его, конечно же, подпитывали стремительно падающие моральные стандарты Джима. Но сегодня вечером зверь вырвался из клетки на задворках разума и взял верх.  
  
И вечер этот казался странным, почти нереальным. Словно на самом деле ничего и не было. Джиму хотелось верить, что он до сих пор спит, а произошедшее — лишь дурной сон, очередной кошмар, от которого просыпаешься в холодном поту и благодаришь создателя за то, что это не случилось в реальности. Нежеланный гость, от которого за версту несло виски, не являлся к нему на порог. Не предлагал себя — а Джим, тоже пьяный, никогда не принимал этого предложения. Не привязывал этого гостя к кровати, не оставлял жутких следов от укусов, не резал его карманным ножом. Не было ощущения, как будто что-то дёргает его за ниточки, заставляя раз за разом проводить лезвием по коже и, когда выступает кровь, лишь глубже погружать нож в трепещущую плоть. Кто-то другой шептал покорному человеку в его постели грязные словечки на ухо, кого-то другого следовало винить за учинённый разврат, кто-то другой этим вечером без сожалений трахал Освальда Кобблпота.  
  
_Да заткнись же!_  
  
Джим тяжело вздохнул. Ему стоило успокоиться и встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу. Стоило посмеяться над самим собой, в конце концов. Мысли всё ещё были словно в тумане, но он, кажется, начинал трезветь. И чем больше трезвел, тем сильнее хотелось снова приложиться к бутылке. За последние несколько месяцев выпивка стала привычным способом на время уйти от реальности. Ли не одобряла его пристрастия к алкоголю. Джим почувствовал очередной укол совести. Да, он знал, почему она ушла от него. И ничего не мог с этим поделать. И хватался за всё подряд — только бы занять чем-нибудь голову, только бы не свалиться обратно в бездну отчаяния. И... но хватит об этом. Сейчас решения требовала другая проблема. Джим сделал ещё один глубокий вдох.  
  
_Чёрт._  
  
Он приоткрыл дверь в спальню — и замер на пороге, чувствуя лёгкие уколы страха. Освальд Кобблпот, конечно же, был там, где Джим его и оставил. Руки его были связаны за спиной одним из галстуков Джима. А сам он, обессиленный, скорчился и дрожал, но даже не пошевелился, когда Джим подошёл ближе. Под тусклым светом лампы было видно, как из многочисленных мелких порезов, усыпавших лопатки, сочится кровь. Бледную кожу покрывали синяки, и свет беспощадно их подчёркивал — впрочем, как и общее ужасное состояние Освальда. Джим нерешительно протянул руку к галстуку и начал развязывать узел.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Освальд ответил не сразу.  
  
— Да, — сказал он настолько тихо, что Джим едва расслышал. Впервые обычно болтливый Кобблпот был так молчалив в его присутствии. Как только Джим распутал узел, Освальд сжал руки перед грудью. На запястьях остались глубокие красные следы.  
  
— Тебе принести что-нибудь? — теперь за Джима говорило его чувство вины.  
  
Освальд помотал головой и сжался в ещё более тугой комок — как и желудок Джима. _Что же он натворил?_ Освальду была знакома боль. Свежие порезы легли на старые шрамы. Круглые следы от ожогов явно появились на теле давно. Злой босс — или, возможно, любовник. Да, он сам просил этого — бросился через порог, вцепился в рубашку дрожащими руками, умолял. И получил ответ. Это была просто голодная похоть, без эмоций и чувств, просто естественная реакция тела и львиная доля с трудом сдерживаемой злости; по крайней мере, Джиму хотелось бы в это верить.  
  
Для Освальда всё было иначе. Он так долго сдерживал свои чувства к человеку, который не стремился на них отвечать. Сдерживал одержимость и страсть, родившуюся, когда они впервые прикоснулись друг к другу. Все эти тычки, грубость и угрозы виделись ему в романтическом свете, хоть и оставляли после себя отвратительный привкус. Зачем было доверять свою жизнь этому несчастному, на которого он смотрел исключительно через розовые очки? С его моральными ориентирами явно что-то стряслось. Освальд часто задавался вопросом — если бы они снова очутились на пирсе, окружённые мутной водой готэмской бухты, пощадил бы его Джим? В какой-то момент, нависая над беззащитным связанным телом, Джим вспомнил, кем Освальд был на самом деле — уголовник, едва не сломавший ему карьеру, урод, не дававший ему мирной жизни, таракан, который всё никак не хотел подыхать. Именно тогда он и потянулся за ножом, оставшимся в груде одежды. Освальд не видел ножа, но почувствовал его присутствие.  
  
— Режь меня, если хочешь.  
  
Джим едва не выронил нож — но поколебавшись, всё же открыл его. Он не считал себя садистом, но при мысли о боли, вполне заслуженной боли, которую он может причинить этому маленькому психопату, едва сдержал низкий стон. То, что последовало далее, было грубо, лихорадочно и глубоко порочно. Джим царапал Освальда, кусал его, дёргал за волосы — но что бы он ни делал, Освальд лишь просил ещё. Даже когда Джим видел, что это всё не доставляет ему ни толики удовольствия. Освальд выглядел абсолютно измученным, но всё равно не позволил Джиму остановиться. В груди защемило от жалости. Джим перевернул Освальда лицом к себе. Тот никогда не выглядел настолько жалко и уязвимо. Между полными слёз стонами и мольбами он выдавал признание за признанием. Что он сделает для Джима всё, чего тот ни пожелает, что он всегда этого хотел, что Джим — единственный человек, которому он доверяет, что его сердце всегда будет принадлежать только ему. Джим готов был списать всё это на действие алкоголя, на жар страсти — но светлые глаза, покрасневшие от рыданий, казались настолько, мать его, честными... Освальд говорил, словно к его виску был приставлен пистолет, словно это был его последний шанс высказать всё, что так долго копилось и лежало тяжким грузом в душе. И Джим чувствовал себя отвратительно — потому что почти ни на одно признание он не мог ответить взаимностью.  
  
Едва закончив, Джим натянул трусы и сбежал. Хотелось вздохнуть свободно и спросить себя: _«А что дальше?»_ То, что между ними произошло, он не назвал бы чем-то страстным; да и занятие любовью это напоминало не особенно. Он снова вернулся мыслями к Освальду — Освальду здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Я, должно быть, испачкал тебе постель, — Освальд перевернулся на живот, пряча лицо в подушках. На простыне остались бордовые пятна.  
  
_Мать твою. Да твою же мать._  
  
— Всё нормально, — пробормотал Джим и направился в ванную. Намочил полотенце и хотел было вручить его Освальду — но решил избавить того от неловких попыток дотянуться до ран на спине. Джим осторожно присел на край кровати, промокнул полотенцем начавшую запекаться кровь — и отпрянул, когда Освальд вздрогнул.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал тот хрипло.  
  
Из всего, что случилось этой ночью между ними, этот момент был, пожалуй, самым интимным. Джим никогда не был нежен с Освальдом; да и где взять повод для такой нежности? Освальд был убийцей и социопатом, а Джим — полицейским; но то, что произошло сейчас, заставило Джима по-иному взглянуть на некоторые вещи. Например, на душевное состояние Освальда. И на самого Освальда — тоже. У него не было шанса увидеть в нём кого-то иного. Теперь же, обнажённый и беззащитный, он и правда напоминал птицу — с выщипанными перьями и сломанными крыльями. Но Джиму почему-то не хотелось шутить на эту тему, он не смог даже выдавить из себя улыбку. Разобраться в том бардаке, который Джим устроил из их отношений, будет сложнее, чем убрать физические следы произошедшего. Во всяком случае, вернуться к привычной спокойной деловитости после сегодняшней ночи удастся вряд ли. В животе у Джима неприятно заныло.  
  
— Я... эмм... прошу прощения, если был чересчур жесток с тобой... но ты мог бы меня остановить, — заговорил наконец Джим после долгой и пугающей тишины. Освальд, к его удивлению, усмехнулся.  
  
— Говорю же, я ждал этого слишком долго, чтобы отступить, когда ситуация стала несколько неприятной. И разве ты хотел бы, чтобы я тебя останавливал? — речь Освальда казалась слегка неразборчивой от остатков опьянения; а когда Джим не нашёлся с ответом, он снова усмехнулся. Вскоре кровь перестала течь даже из самых глубоких порезов, и Джим, отбросив сантименты, встал с кровати.  
  
— Так что? Ты вызовешь такси, или тебя заберёт водитель? — Джим замялся. Освальд перевернулся на бок. На его губах всё ещё играла улыбка, но в глазах опять стояли слёзы.  
  
— Ты многое сделал для меня, Джим Гордон. Этой ночью ты дал мне гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал. Ты показал мне себя — такого, каким не показывал никому. И хотя это причинило мне боль, я не мог бы быть более благодарным — за время, проведённое с тобой, и за то, что ты терпел моё поведение сегодняшним вечером. Пожалуй, мне не стоит просить о большем — но ты же знаешь, я эгоист, а потому, прошу тебя, позволь мне остаться. Хотя бы на несколько минут, — голос Освальда был ровным и твёрдым, но ему явно стоило больших усилий сохранять его таковым. Как бы это ни было печально, но Джим не готов был поддаваться на подобные манипуляции. Освальд пытался играть на его жалости, и Джим отказывался ему в этом подыгрывать.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я вызову такси...  
  
— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня уходить, — прервал его Освальд, в первый раз перейдя с шёпота на свой обычный голос. Он с трудом сдерживал слёзы. И было тяжело видеть, как он смотрит на Джима, — без надежды на взаимность, с полным осознанием, каким ничтожеством он для него является. Он явно понимал, насколько Джим сожалеет о произошедшем этой ночью, и что скорее умрёт, чем захочет провести ночь с психопатом и убийцей, страдающим манией величия. Да и кто бы стал его винить?  
  
Если для того, чтобы он стал желанным, они оба должны быть пьяны, Освальд примет это. Он выдержит физическую и эмоциональную боль, сделает всё, чтобы удовлетворить объект своей любви. А после уйдёт с гордо поднятой головой, умирая изнутри, потому что это и есть высшая точка его убогой жизни. И сохранит всё в тайне — не только ради репутации Джима, но и для того, чтобы скрыть собственную слабость. В его мыслях полный беспорядок, и он забудет обо всём, что случилось, — к утру, когда его будет тошнить от яда, пропитавшего тело. Будет помнить лишь о том, что расскажут шрамы на его теле и сокрушающая пустота внутри — от того, что ему вновь указали на дверь. Но в последний момент он решил, что будет умолять. Потому что теперь, после этой ночи, знал — Джим любит это.  
  
— Я знаю, что для тебя это ничего не значит, а до того, что всё это значит для меня, тебе нет дела. Я буду полностью в твоём распоряжении или оставлю тебя в покое с этого часа и дня, и ты не будешь должен мне ничего. Я буду спать на диване... да, чёрт возьми, даже на полу, и уйду до того, как ты проснёшься. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста... я не думаю, что смогу...  
  
Он замолк, не в силах продолжать, надеясь на чудо и не находя других фальшивых обещаний. Никто из них не верил, что Освальд оставит Джима в покое. Он был так жалок в своей любви, пробившейся в его жестокой холодной гнилой душе. Контраст между ними обоими был даже забавным. Джим — золотой мальчик с тёмным грязным секретом. И Освальд — злодей и преступник, чьё отравленное сердце жаждало возможности начать всё сначала.  
  
Начать сначала, стать рядовым жителем Готэма. Его мать спокойно состарилась бы и умерла своей смертью. Он бы сам тоже умер — из-за жалкой пары долларов, от руки какого-нибудь уличного бродяги с кровоточащим носом и сыпью на руках. А если бы ему сопутствовала удача, он, возможно, дожил бы свои дни — ещё один винтик в огромной машине. И может быть, не был бы так одинок, как сейчас. Но всё это было лишь пустой фантазией. Он проживал каждый день с болью, с ней же он и умрёт. И лучшее, чего он мог бы достичь — заснуть под боком у равнодушного Джима, притворившись на пару часов, что произошедшее между ними было знаком любви.  
  
— Освальд, — устало выдохнул Джим. Ему хотелось повернуться спиной и указать Освальду на дверь. В конце концов, тот это заслужил. Проявить симпатию к _Пингвину_... нет, это невозможно. В конце концов, враньё — это его профессия. А эти слёзы — крокодиловы, само собой.  
  
— Джим, — Освальд схватил его за руку. И несмотря на то, что хватка была слабой, Джим не смог отстраниться.  
  
_Конечно, именно это тебя и держит, убеждай себя в этом и дальше._  
  
— Я когда-нибудь врал тебе?  
  
Джим фыркнул, но потом задумался. И принялся вспоминать годы, прошедшие после их знакомства. Каждый раз, когда он считал, что нашёл прецедент, оказывалось, что Освальд ему технически не врал. Случалось, что он недоговаривал, но никогда не обманывал сознательно. Сколько человек могли похвастаться таким отношением? Освальд был лгуном и манипулятором по своей природе. Он говорил на языке лжи, и только он знал, где в его речи истина. Он мог бы легко обвести Гордона вокруг пальца, разрушить его карьеру, предать — но не сделал этого. Джим поднял ладонь ко рту. Он принял решение.  
  
— Вставай.  
  
— Джим, — голос Освальда ломался от боли.  
  
— Давай, пожалуйста.  
  
Освальд выглядел совершенно убитым. Его губы дрожали, он предпринимал отчаянные попытки не разрыдаться снова. Освальд встал, оттолкнувшись нетвёрдыми руками от кровати. Всё тело болело, но он не намеревался тратить больше ни минуты времени Джима. Глупо было с его стороны думать, что он заслужил хотя бы добрый взгляд от того, кого любит. У Джима воспоминания об этой ночи будут вызывать лишь тошноту. Босые ноги спустились на холодный деревянный пол. Освальд пересёк комнату, собирая по пути разбросанную одежду. Каждый раз, когда он нагибался, порезы жгло болью. Он издавал сдавленный всхлип, шмыгал носом и шёл дальше. Джим не сказал ни слова. Он сдёрнул с одеяла грязный пододеяльник. Капли крови пропитали его насквозь в нескольких местах, но в целом ущерб был невелик. Джим повернулся к Освальду, неловко пытавшемуся надеть рубашку.  
  
— Ты куда собрался? — спросил он. Освальд смущённо замер, не находя слов.  
  
— Ты говорил... Ты сказал мне...  
  
— Слушай, пообещай, что уйдёшь утром. Мне ведь не придётся выпроваживать тебя силой? — Джим сумел придать голосу некоторую степень безразличия. В обычной ситуации Освальда бы это задело, но сейчас он был слишком взволнован тем, что подразумевали эти слова.  
  
_Он может остаться._  
  
— Конечно. Обещаю. Спасибо, — он перебросил одежду через руку. Джим подошёл к комоду.  
  
— Пожалуй, тебе нужно что-то надеть, иначе ты снова закапаешь кровью всю постель.  
  
— Да, если можно, — кивнул Освальд. Джим порылся в одном из ящиков и вытащил голубую футболку с каким-то поблёкшим символом на груди.  
  
— Вот, можешь спокойно пачкать, — Джим бросил футболку Освальду, и тому каким-то чудом удалось её поймать. Она была Освальду велика и висела на его костлявой фигуре, как платье. А вот на Джиме сидела бы идеально. Всё ещё опасаясь – а вдруг Джим передумает, — Освальд неуверенно приблизился к кровати.  
  
— Я действительно могу остаться здесь, с тобой? — невероятно смущаясь, выдавил он.  
  
— Если пожелаешь, — Джим лениво провёл рукой по волосам. Он не был уверен, почему позволил Освальду остаться. Жуткое чувство вины, конечно... но было что-то ещё, о чём он предпочитал не задумываться. Просто ему очень хотелось спать, а ещё — избавиться от гложущего чувства неопределённости. Завтрашним утром он сможет списать всё это на то, что был слишком пьян. Освальд стоял, качаясь, как цветок на ветру, и не решаясь сделать ещё один шаг.  
  
— Ты уверен? — его вопрос был просто спонтанной реакцией на услышанный ранее отказ, к которым он так привык. Джим был не склонен к шуткам, но у него тоже были свои странности. Возможно, он просто дал Освальду возможность услышать то, чего он хотел. А теперь всё-таки вышвырнет его за дверь.  
  
_Я лишь хочу быть ближе к тебе._  
  
— Да, но если ты спросишь меня ещё раз, я тебя выгоню, — буркнул Джим, закатив глаза.  
  
А потом упал на матрас, натянул на себя одеяло и молча повернулся к Освальду спиной. Комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Изумлённый, Освальд кое-как забрался под одеяло. Получится ли у него заснуть? Он устал и чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон, после всего, что случилось, но пульс у него бился, как сумасшедший. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы — три сорок семь. Утром их обоих ждала работа. Освальд едва не прошептал очередное извинение. От сквозняка пробирало дрожью — одеяло укрывало Освальда лишь наполовину. Тепло, исходящее от мускулистого тела Джима, казалось невероятно притягательным, маня обещанием спокойствия, утешения в метаниях и близости, которой он так жаждал. Его сознание было достаточно мутным, чтобы отбросить гордость и потянуться к тому, что в другой ситуации казалось недостижимым.  
  
Джим замер, почувствовав на своём животе прикосновение холодной ладони. Бледная худощавая рука обняла его со спины, угловатые колени прижались к основанию позвоночника, мокрые от пота волосы тронули шею. Он почувствовал дыхание на своей коже, и по телу пробежали мурашки. Первой мыслью было ударить Освальда плечом в его длинный нос, но Джим подавил этот порыв, справедливо решив, что это приведёт лишь к очередному скандалу. В конце концов, Освальд успокоился, и слёзы на его веснушчатых щеках давно высохли. Прикосновение не было таким уж неприятным. Они вместе делили уютное убаюкивающее тепло, медленно погружаясь в сон.  
  
Освальд расслабился настолько, что не мог даже пошевелить уголком рта и улыбнуться. В этот момент он был по-настоящему, невыразимо и нелепо счастлив, взорваться готов был от восторга, и голова у него шла кругом. Нет, эти объятия не были нежными, но на какое-то время он мог притвориться, что лежит рядом со своим любовником, в постели, где его присутствие желанно и приятно. Возможно, где-то в параллельной вселенной они с Джимом медленно занимались любовью под призрачным лунным светом, шепча друг другу на ухо банальные милые слова. Но в этой вселенной ему хотя бы позволили остаться на ночь рядом. Не будь это всё так ощутимо и реально, он сам бы себе не поверил.  
  
Джим хотел бы сказать, что заснуть было невероятно тяжело, что прикосновения Кобблпота были ему до тошноты противны, что он мучился и метался в ярости от того, что Освальд позволил себе наглость остаться в его постели. Он хотел бы, как и раньше, быть непоколебимо жестоким, беспощадным и равнодушным к Освальду. К его сожалению, так больше продолжаться не могло. То, что произошло сегодня, словно отбойным молотком, прошлось по холодной стене, которой он отгораживал себя, не желая встречаться с реальностью. Хотя нет, это было скорее как крыса, проевшая дыру в фундаменте этой стены; а к тому времени, когда ты замечаешь проблему, крыса уже не одна — их десятки, а по стене пошла трещина.  
  
Эти мысли вызывали головную боль, и Джим был счастлив, что заснуть удалось так быстро. Это был достойный способ избежать самобичевания. К которому он непременно вернётся при следующей встрече с Освальдом и будет безуспешно бороться со сжигающим изнутри гневом и злостью на себя — за то, что был так глуп. Ярость начинала бурлить в нём каждый раз, когда это маленькое костлявое дерьмо улыбалось ему, усмехалось, _пялилось_ на него. Джим злился, что не может оставаться бесстрастным и равнодушным, и в итоге каждый раз срывался на Освальде, выплёвывая тому в лицо пустые угрозы, — лишь из-за собственного страха. _Трус._  
  
Джим поворочался немного, но в итоге нашёл удобную позу. Освальд прижался к нему, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Ноги их уютно переплелись. И следующие несколько часов они разделяли совместный сон без сновидений. Оба они вели тяжёлую жизнь, полную неприятных событий и обязанностей. И несколько часов бездумного небытия были блаженством. Всё-таки, кто бы что ни говорил, а Джим и Освальд были похожи друг на друга. Оба не искали лёгких путей, оба скорее прошли бы добрую милю босиком по осколкам, чем отнеслись бы к своим проблемам с надлежащей долей ответственности. Оба знали, что их жизнь, такая, как она есть, — результат их собственных поступков. Оба использовали свои тёмные стороны для борьбы с неприятностями. Они делили всё это — а теперь разделили события сегодняшней ночи. И кое-что друг о друге узнали. Освальд знал теперь, что Джим — вовсе не образчик американской мечты, а садист и алкоголик, скрывающийся за внешне безупречной картонной декорацией. Джим знал, что Освальд — мошенник, жадный до эмоций маньяк и, хотя и производит впечатление неуязвимого, чувствителен, раним и хрупок, как стеклянная статуэтка. Да, он может стерпеть синяки, порезы и сломанные рёбра — но боже упаси услышать дурное слово, в особенности от единственного человека, которому он доверяет. И оба надеялись, что им не придётся сожалеть о проявленных слабостях.  
  
Невозможно было сказать, встало ли солнце тем утром. Угольные тучи сплошной пеленой закрывали небо, шёл ливень. Не слишком уникальная погода для Готэма — и всё же мрачнее обычного. Освальд начал ворочаться задолго до намеченного часа пробуждения, выпутываясь из объятий. В конце концов, он был джентльменом. И намерен был сдержать обещание уйти. Но не успел он выбраться из-под тяжёлой руки, как его снова притянули к себе. Освальд прошептал имя Джима, чтобы узнать, было ли это движение сознательным, — и, к своему удивлению, получил ответную реакцию.  
  
— Заткнись, — было ему ответом. Едва слышное, но всё же вполне различимое бормотание в подушку. Его не собирались отпускать. Даже сонный, Джим был достаточно силён для этого. Что ж, Освальд и не хотел уходить. И если Джим проснётся несколькими часами позже, раздражённый и с похмелья, у злоупотребившего гостеприимством Освальда будет оправдание. Когда он лёг в прежнее положение, Джим уже крепко спал. Ливень яростно бил в окно, этот стук успокаивал, и вскоре Освальд тоже спал, пребывая в другой, параллельной вселенной, где он был любим. И слушал удары сердца своего возлюбленного, совершенно не подозревая, что эти вселенные уже начали пересекаться — в момент, когда Джим вознёс молчаливую молитву, чтобы Освальд остался рядом с ним.


End file.
